


给天上星星的葬礼

by 逆境顺转 (Sirius_Ica)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Ica/pseuds/%E9%80%86%E5%A2%83%E9%A1%BA%E8%BD%AC
Summary: Jensen觉得这是他职业生涯最差的一届世界赛，也是他最失败的一场比赛。他觉得自己输掉了整个队伍的希望。而Doublelift在他的房间里录了那个视频，想要将有些话告诉他。【清水粮食向，就是聊聊天，哭一哭。什么的。】





	给天上星星的葬礼

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A funeral for the stars up above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137369) by [OblivionAwaits (Sirius_Ica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Ica/pseuds/OblivionAwaits)

> 是第一次鼓起勇气给我圈发文……！  
恭喜IG，但咱的血糖实在是太好磕了，哭了一晚上的我扔下论文激情码了个赛后片段（。  
暗搓搓写lcs/lec同人好几年了，第一次敢发，果然刀子是产粮的第一动力（？  
虽然圈里可能只有我一个人，但我可以的！（醒醒

_我把天上的星星埋葬，_  
_ 然后它们将脚下的大地全数点亮。_

Doublelift在决定录视频的时候确实是刚刚哭过。

  
他当然有权利哭，Nicolaj想，昨天Rekkles哭了，Uzi也哭了。在这个下路充斥着法核、奇怪双人路以及卡莎和霞的版本，他们三个代表着久远征战的传统adc各自为队伍做了不同的事情，得到了不同的结果，他们是有权利流泪的人。  
Peter有权利哭，Nicolaj坐在他旁边，抱着腿，把头埋在膝盖之间，如是想到。  
而自己一定没有。  
他握手的时候没有哭，下场的时候没有哭，直到回到休息室仍然是面无表情。镜头没有扫到他，更多是给了沉默的Impact、阴云密布的Jake和心如死灰的Core。Peter和他是最早离开舞台的两人，但一路上他们都没有说话。  
不，不应该说没有。Peter是开口了的——“这不全是你的错。”他说。  
而Nicolaj只是咬着挤出来的沙哑颤音回答，“是的，全都是我的错，我搞砸了。”  
他不敢去看Peter的眼睛，只是往前走着，不确定自己是在往哪里走，也没有什么地方想去。我搞砸了，他想，我毁了这一切，打破了所有的承诺，让所有的希望和辉煌都变成一场闹剧。  
每当他意识到这一点，他就恨不得掐死自己，将这不中用的手指一根根掰断，判断不清醒的脑子抠出来搅碎。但他没有，因为职业选手有双宝贵的手，而他只能把指甲往外套里死命地抠。  
意识出乎预料地冷静抽离，仿佛是从高空注视着屋内发生的一切。Peter在面对手机说着他“必须要说”的话，TL稳定又强大的adc眼看又闪烁着泪光，而Nicolaj为此恨死了自己。  
“在TSM的时候，”Peter忽然说，“没有人站出来为我说话。所以我想要为我的队友站出来，在他们被不公平地责备的时候。”  
天呐，Nicolaj想，他怎么能这样说。Peter，在多少次bo5的最后一局用决定性的声音说我们团的过我们上的Peter，说想要为他赢得冠军的Peter，被他逼着发推特时伤脑筋地大笑的Peter，怎么能这样说？TL的adc被这届世界赛，被自己，被他最诚挚的信任所辜负，又被所有人心疼珍视终于获得他值得的认可，而Peter想到的第一件事却是告诉全世界他们一荣俱荣，一损俱损。  
他何德何能，Nicolaj想，他何德何能被这样优秀的人寄予厚望，被这样善良的人包容，被这样温柔的人原谅。  
这不是丹麦中单第一次暴露在铺天盖地的评论之下。他以为自己早已习惯，足够强大到遗忘那些黑暗的孤独夜晚，但现在却只能怀疑自己是否只是原地踏步，自欺欺人。两年半的时间，五个赛季，他和那个瞬间的自己跨越时空重合，在所走的救赎之路绕了一个大圈，最后在于开始的世界赛上回到原点。  
而Peter仍然是那个对他说不全是你的错的人。  
Peter之所以会成为这样的人，Nicolaj忽然意识到，是因为他几乎与自己走着同一条路，却在所有的风雨和霜雪中都领航在前。2017年，令丹麦中单再也没有在镜头前像决赛之前那样笑过的2017年，他的队友短暂安慰他之后又逐个带上门离开的那个春季决赛，是Peter——那时候还只是Doublelift——在推特上留下掏心掏肺的感言。是Peter告诉他自己同样经历过这种时刻，告诉他这很难，但也告诉他要走出来。  
即使他们是对手，并且在那之后的很长一段时间里都是你死我活的对手，但Doublelift之于Jensen的意义，在那个瞬间开始便被永恒地定格、封存了。  
Peter曾在最深的低谷中朝他伸出手，又在Nicolaj亲手带来的灾难面前为他挺身而出。  
“比赛不是由一个单杀赢下的，也不是由一个单杀输掉的。我们整个队都搞砸了，”Peter说，“我们都搞砸了。”  
Nicolaj在将眼睛压进布料中的时候突然想起自己没有权利哭泣。

“我搞砸了。”他再次听到自己的声音说。而adc在他身前停下脚步，转头，用颇有威慑的身高俯视着他。  
“我们搞砸了。”Peter说。  
Core和Impact的脚步声从走廊入口处传来，Nicolaj咬住嘴唇。“我很对不起，”他喃喃道，“真的很对不起，对不起……”  
然后逃也似的开门踏进休息室。结果只是被所有的目光聚焦注视，所有人阴霾的神色将他一个人锁定，无处可逃，无可辩驳。  
那瞬间他真的想要消失。

最难过的部分并不是搞砸本身，在四年的职业生涯中Nicolaj早已明白，而是那些伴随着失误所一并带来的悔恨、痛苦，在每个相似的瞬间折返，最后凝固成致命的恐惧。天知道他曾经对bo5的决胜局多么跃跃欲试，却在那之后再也没有完全拾起过曾经最擅长的英雄之一。他也曾经对挑战全世界最好的中单们感到期待，对小组出线的生死局充满自信。  
但Nicolaj不知道他是否已经失去了这一部分。  
未知的未来使他痛苦。Peter说不要和职业选手说明年再加油，这话空洞又遥远。他其实隐约同意。因为他只是面对现实就要耗尽全力，实在无法想象任何积极的未来。  
“赛季结束了。“Peter用几乎听不见的声音说着，“我们尽力了。”  
Nicolaj没能控制住自己抬头去看对方的欲望。那尾音中的哽咽令他心尖一颤，Peter不应该需要经历这些，他绝望地想着。作为付出最多、表现最好也是最被辜负的人，他不应该还需要承担这样的刑罚。Nicolaj从蜷曲在椅子上的姿势看向对方，正放下手机的Peter也在看他——两个人的视线一触即离，留下针刺般的余韵在空气中弥散开来。  
“我发推特了。”最后Peter说。  
Nicolaj点点头。他从鼻腔挤出一个嗯，Peter没回应，自顾自地点手机屏。但其实他根本没写什么，因为Nicolaj已经刷出了那条推特，它只有一个视频。  
明明封面上的人就以这样的神色坐在他几步开外，但Nicolaj还是盯着屏幕，像是要从不动的Peter之中看出什么活动的东西来。  
“要看吗？”Peter的声音忽然从屏幕之外传来，让丹麦人抖了一下，睁大眼睛去看那个方向。Peter本来就比他高，这下站在椅子旁边，阴影几乎像塔一样笼罩下来。比起紧张，不知为何Nicolaj却觉得莫名安心。“我是觉得没必要看啦，”他的adc说，“那个，就是那些，我和你说的，你也都听到了嘛。”  
Nicolaj点点头。他是想用声音回应的，但不知为何就是挤不出一星半点，鼻音在出来之前就变成叹气一起快速地泄掉了。  
Peter没再说话。adc在床头坐下来。之前录视频的时候，Nicolaj一直是掉转头，用椅背面对他的。但这会儿Peter坐在床上，用手拉了一下电竞椅的扶手，丹麦人就和椅子一起不得不面向他的方向了。  
Nicolaj等了一会儿，两人就这么沉默地面对面坐着——更准确地说是一个踞坐，一个侧坐。Peter大概是觉得腿不太舒服，索性抬过来，就变成了胳膊肘撑在腿上正面注视的坐姿。Nicolaj忍不住悄悄抬眼，Peter的眼眶完全是红色的，黑而深邃的眼睛已经完全恢复了清明，Nicolaj随着他的视线往下看，才发现对方在看自己的手。  
他下意识地蜷起手指，往并拢的膝盖之间又缩了缩。Nicolaj现在不想被任何人关照，Peter比起所有人都更应该知道这一点——他们曾陷入同样的境地，而Peter那时候绝不比他好过多少。  
但那时候Peter的身边有Søren，Nicolaj想。他们是公开的好友，了解彼此，敬重彼此。而他和Peter是什么关系——  
至少不是商业朋友。在他来TL的这一年里，曾经许多人预言两个人格强烈的c位会产生激烈摩擦，但他和Peter迅速地熟起来之后，不知何时就变成了可以一起双排下路胡说八道的关系。Nicolaj很少遇到能和自己垃圾话来回这么流畅的人，Rush算一个，Peter大概是第二个。  
所以他们大概是朋友。但TL的所有人都是朋友，Peter在视频里也提到了Impact，所以他只是为自己的队友和朋友鸣不平。  
Nicolaj觉得自己应该这么想。  
——Peter伸出手，在自己的中单眼前晃了晃。  
但是为什么这个人不去和其他人喝酒散心抱怨被队伍拖累，而是要在自己的房间里哽咽着录视频啊？  
“Nicolaj？“Peter说。  
“呃，啊？“他终于发出了一点声音。听起来还是很奇怪，但至少比没有强。“原来你在听啊，”Peter眨眼，“我还以为你飞升了呢。”  
“我不会飞升，我只会灵魂转生。”Nicolaj说。他说完，也觉得有点无聊，自己小声地笑起来。看到他笑，他的adc也跟着一起笑起来，那微笑比之前一整天的都真心很多。  
“好吧，灵魂转生。”Peter说，“你现在在想什么？”  
在想你，Nicolaj想。但他不能这么回答，平日里的伶牙俐齿完全派不上用场。  
“别告诉我你还在自我责备，”Peter说。“我知道我们都很难走出来，但最好是今夜先不去想它。”  
“你说得对。”Nicolaj的回应都已经到了舌尖上，因为你在这种事情上是专家嘛。但他知道自己没有开玩笑的权利。咽下回应的瞬间，闷闷的钝痛又从胸口蔓延开来。喘气变得艰难。“你说得对，”他重复道。  
“那就和我说说你在想什么吧。”Peter说，“说出来会比较好，而且天生我们是同一条绳上的蚂蚱。”  
用外套裹住自己的丹麦人无意识地扯着绳子。他不是会哭的类型，也不是会说真心话的类型，示弱对他而言并不容易。是的，他在承认错误的时候从不犹豫，但他从未习惯将自己的脆弱暴露在空气中。在有过17年漫长的煎熬之后，这次他至少显得冷静。  
“你在责怪自己。”Peter说。他的语气中有笃定、哀默，还有一点类似愤怒的东西，忽然就将Nicolaj点燃了。  
“我为什么不能这样做呢？”Nicolaj惊讶于自己的爆发，他似乎完全无法控制说出口的话。“根本就是我的错。你说什么比赛不是由一次单杀输掉的这种官方话，好像因为其他人没能把队伍从我挖的坑里拉出来，所以就是队伍的错——但Peter你告诉我，你摸着良心告诉我，如果我没有在线上被Rookie单杀，我们这把会输吗？如果我站出来，如果我表现的足够好，我们会输吗？如果我没有选择跟他硬拼，如果选了基兰来保你，我们会输吗？”他看起来非常激动，这让Peter愣了一下——即使是队伍里平日激烈的摩擦中，Nicolaj也很少会展现出如此多的情绪。他是一个不快了就会垂下眼睛语气冷淡，认为自己正确就会一遍遍重复自己的看法，用语言而不是音量辩解的人。Nicolaj并不难懂，但Peter不知道他还会这样毫无防备地展开自己。  
“不要，你不要告诉我，因为大家没能把我的尸体拖过终点线，所以这是大家的错。没有这样的事情。”  
Nicolaj的声音渐渐弱下去，他又在掐外套了。Peter下意识地圈住他的手把他从那个动作中拉出来，Nicolaj颤了一下，用不解的眼神望他。那双眼睛水汪汪的，边缘通明而剔透。  
Peter一狠心。  
“我不会说这样的话。这是对我，对整个队伍的不负责任。我也不会说你没有错。”他说，“但你要知道，没有比赛是被一个人输掉的。这是一个团队游戏。在我发挥不好的时候，你、Impact、Core、Jake……大家站出来，帮助了我。在你发挥不好的时候，我们也想为你这样做。Nicolaj，你打职业多久了？”  
Nicolaj疑惑地看着他。  
“你觉得这是你发挥最差的一场吗？”Peter接着问。  
Nicolaj咬住下唇，点点头。  
“每个人都该被允许有这样的比赛吧。”Peter说。“就算是Faker、Rookie、Uzi，他们也不是二十四小时在暴打小孩子的。你也是人，Nicolaj，人的天性就是有起有落。在你状态不好的时候，我们，TL，没能发现，没能改变，没能帮到你……这就是我们作为一个团队的不足，而不是为你找的借口。”adc深深看了中单一眼，“而且我不觉得你需要的是一个借口。”他说。  
那他觉得我需要什么呢？Nicolaj想。中单的脑内出现了某个似曾相识的画面，Sneaky拍拍他的肩膀，从他身旁站起来，然后走向门口。“晚安，”那个纵横了他作为职业选手的整个过去的adc说，“让我们都好好睡一觉，这不是世界末日。”  
然后，在所有人之后，Zach也走了。他们将他一个人留下，在空旷的房间里，和黑白的屏幕，四散的指向性技能一起，面对没有尽头的夜晚。  
Nicolaj忽然感到恐惧。  
“你在C9的时候，他们是怎么做的？”Peter问。“啊，我不是……我只是，你知道，在TSM的时候，我基本是被一个人留下面对这些。”adc的脸上出现了些许哀伤，Nicolaj能看见他眼角不久之前才凝固的泪痕。“我感同身受，Nicolaj。”Peter说，“我曾经是lcs圈里最被憎恨的选手，而你大概是现任的。”  
所以我希望你能快乐，这话他没说出口。所以我想成为与你分享胜利的瞬间，喜悦的瞬间的那个人——所以我不想让你走我走过的路。  
不过好像他们从同样一无所有的起点出发，又同样在最重要的时刻做了一样的事。写剧本的人大概江郎才尽，来回用着同一条故事线。但Peter在看到Nicolaj闭上眼睛的那一瞬间就明白，他不会让这个人受到和自己一样的伤害。从Nicolaj Jensen来到Team Liquid的那一天，Peter隐约就决定了——那之后所有的比赛，都不止是为自己而战。  
所以如果Nicolaj要哭，Peter不会让他一个人哭。  
然后Nicolaj苍白的手指抓住了他的衣摆。  
“对不起，Peter……”他说。“对不起，我没做到。”  
“没关系。”Peter觉得自己的声音也有些颤抖，“你可以明年再兑现承诺。”  
“但你刚刚才说你最讨厌明年加油。”Nicolaj说。他碎碎念的样子就像闹别扭的小孩子，让Peter不自觉地就扬起嘴角。  
“因为不是明年加油，而是明年要做到啊。”Peter握住Nicolaj的手，触手冰凉，让他不自觉地想要覆盖上去，带来尽可能多的一丝温暖。多奇怪他刚刚面对着镜头时还觉得空洞而无希望，现在却又忽然燃起对明年的期待了。  
“我不会再让这样的事情发生了。”Nicolaj说。他鼻尖红红的，像是眼泪随时都会掉下来。  
“你可以哭，你有权利哭。”Peter说。“我都哭了。”  
“我有权利？”Nicolaj问。  
“当然了。“Peter说，“我们刚经历了一场惨败，你当然有权利哭。”  
Nicolaj睁大了他那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“我不哭。”他说。“但你今晚能留下来吗？”

  
Peter在能来得及细想之前就说行啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 大约是我昨天的心路历程了……  
只要有希望，有心气，就还会有新的故事。  
dl都能成长为现在的dl，简也会有他的redemption arc的。  
正因为他们大概没有几年了，所以每一年都如此珍贵吧。


End file.
